Containers, and specifically, International Standards Organization (ISO) containers are typically used for the transportation and storage of goods. ISO containers are traditionally fully-enclosed, rectangular boxes, and fitted with a pair of hinged access doors at one end, or optionally at both ends or even in the center of the container. The containers are generally 20 feet in length, and 8 ft×8 ft cross-section. ISO containers are durable, are easily filled and emptied, designed for repeated use, and facilitate the carriage of goods using a variety of modes of transportation, including by air, rail, semi-trailer trucks, and freight ships.
Containers that have outlived usefulness as cargo and storage containers, or even new containers may find alternative uses beyond shipping and storage. For example, containers can be used as permanent or temporary office or schoolroom space, are used in construction of homes or restaurants, or may be used to house electronic and mobile telecommunication equipment or used as portable cellular phone towers. Designing mobile telecommunication systems within a portable container provides an opportunity to supply these resources in areas where space is limited and without the need for elaborate construction. Further, the portability offered by these mobile telecommunication containers provides these services in areas where such services may otherwise be unavailable, for example after a natural disaster.
However, typical containers, including ISO containers generally lack the ability for ease of mobility. Typically moving such containers requires a crane to move the container from one location to another, such as to and from a cargo ship, to and from a loading dock and to and from the bed of a railcar. Because most storage and shipping containers are stationary once placed, and do not have wheels and/or support jacks, they are not easily portable without special equipment. Even if provided with rollers or wheels, these containers still require a stable and secure set-up when moved to a specific location, including levelling support, as well as ease in take-down when moving to a new location.
A need, therefore, exists for improved, portable shipping and storage containers.
Specifically, a need exists for improved mobile shipping and storage containers that are easily transported from location to location.
Furthermore, a need exists for providing a container having deployable/retractable systems including deployable/retractable wheels that can be lowered or deployed for moving a container, and retracted when the container is placed in a desired location.
Moreover, a need exists for providing a container having deployable/retractable systems including a leveling support system for secure set-up and levelling the container when placed at an initial location.
Additionally, a need exists for providing a removable tow bar assembly and mechanism useful for moving the container from location to location.
Further a need exists for a mobile telecommunication center for temporary or permanent placement at a remote location, or as a back-up in the event of a natural disaster or other failure of communication systems.